


Time

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, F/M, Gen, Next Gen, het kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius wants some time alone with Albus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, het kiss   
> **Author’s Notes:** Written using the prompt "glass".   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sat at the window in the fourth year Gryffindor boy’s dormitory, tapping on the glass softly. He sighed. He was missing his best friend…again.

Albus Severus Potter was in the library with his girlfriend, Christine. She was working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and he was staring at the floor.

Scorpius stopped tapping the window and laid his head against the pane of glass, glaring at the cloudless sky. Why did his best friend have to be with his girlfriend all the time?

Albus looked up and found the nearest window. It was beautiful outside. He sighed and glanced sideways at Christine.

“If you want to go, that’s fine,” the girl told Albus. “I’m just going to be writing essays all afternoon.”

Albus’s smile lit up the entire room. He stood up, gave Christine a quick kiss and said, “Thanks. I’ll see you at supper.” Then he practically ran out of the library.

Scorpius frowned. He wanted his Al back. He was tired of Albus never being around. It seemed like the brunette was dating someone new each week and Scorpius hardly ever got time alone with him.

Albus rushed to Gryffindor Tower and through the portrait hole. He quickly searched the room for his best friend, but didn’t see the familiar blonde head anywhere. He called out to another of his dorm mates, “Hey Jacob, where’s Scorp?”

“He’s in the room, moping,” Jacob told the brunette.

“Thanks,” Albus said as he made his way up the stairs. He quietly opened the door to his dorm and watched the other student for a long moment.

Scorpius sighed again. He closed his eyes and tried hard not to think about the brunette. But that was nearly impossible to do. Pretty much all of his thoughts led back to Albus eventually.

Albus frowned. He knew that the blonde was sad because they hadn’t spent any time together recently, but he was going to fix that. He walked over to where Scorpius was sitting, grabbed the blonde’s wrist, and started pulling him across the room.

“Al!” Scorpius said, surprised. “Where are we going?”

Albus said nothing, simply continued leading his best friend down the stairs and through the common room. Scorpius smiled and allowed Albus to drag him through the school and out onto the grounds. They walked in silence for a long time, Albus still holding onto Scorpius’s wrist.

Eventually Albus stopped walking and let go of the blonde. They were standing in a small clearing in the woods around the Black Lake. Scorpius looked around and smiled brightly.

“The afternoon is all yours, Scorp. What would you like to do with the time?”


End file.
